


five days at sea

by isadoro (latitans)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, unsafe swimming practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latitans/pseuds/isadoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sends Sam and Steve on a forced vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/gifts).



It was supposed to be an extraction. High level HYDRA operative, hiding on a yacht in the Caribbean. A quiet and simple mission: jump from a jet into the moonless night, land in warm water, take out the security team (all former STRIKE), and signal Natasha for a pick-up.

Things did turn out to be quiet and simple. A thorough sweep of the yacht revealed it to be empty. There was no sign of HYDRA, but the fridge was fully stocked and the bed in the master suite was stained red in what appeared to be rose petals.

“Son of a bitch,” Steve whispered when they were back on the top deck to see if they could get a hold of Nat. There had been no response. “She set us up.”

“Excuse me?” Sam said.

Steve took off his helmet and shrugged his shield and pack to the ground. The pack that Natasha had handed him before he jumped into the night. He sat down on the edge of the hot tub and unrolled the waterproof bag. Sure enough, the first thing he saw was a note written in Nat’s curling hand.

“Hey boys,  
This wouldn’t be necessary if you were more cooperative. It’s for your own good. Enjoy your vacation; you’ll get a pick-up in five days. You're on total radio silence. The wold could end and you'd never know. ☺  
N.”

A blocky “BB” was added at the bottom. Steve was gonna strangle them. He looked up at Sam and found him with clenched jaw and tight shoulders.

“Just tell me if I can get out of crisis mode, man.”

“Oh. Yes, sorry. Here.”

Steve handed the note to Sam. Some tension seemed to leak out of him as he read it, and he gave it back with a slightly hysterical laugh.

“So they ditched us?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Well, laugh’s on them. They gave us five days to come up with a fitting revenge.”

Steve grinned and grabbed Sam’s hand. He pressed a kiss to it. The hot tub was gently bubbling behind him and before him the Milky Way stretched across the sky. He had not seen stars like this since France. Had not allowed himself genuinely enjoyed a couple of days off since before then. Nat was probably right. This would be good. And damn if Sam didn’t look gorgeous with a column of stars shooting out over him. Steve felt a giddy urge to lose his uniform and drag Sam into the tub.

“Now that we’re stuck here, want to get in the water and enjoy the view?”

“Nah,” Sam said. He still had his back to the sweep of stars. “I’d rather go inside and enjoy the view I could have from those ridiculous rose petals.”

✩

The yacht was huge to the point of excessive. Why two people would need four decks was beyond Steve. But once they were inside the last worry lines disappeared from Sam’s face, so Steve guessed he was okay with having a lot of rooms to explore.

They went back to the deck with kitchen. Steve raided the fridge while Sam closed the curtains. The fridge was filled with fresh meats and vegetables, local IPAs and Belgian abbey beers, and bottles that on closer inspection revealed to contain prosecco and champagne.

Steve grabbed a large bottle of beer with a gnome on the label and moved to the sitting area. Sam was sitting on the large couch, partly stripped from his tactical suit. Steve uncorked the bottle and took a swing. The herby taste of the beer washed away the salt in his mouth. With a sigh he sank into Sam’s lap, straddling him. He licked the sea from Sam’s lips and Sam opened under him, surging up to demand more. And God, Steve thought, if Sam wasn’t the best thing in the world.

Pulling back, Steve took another sip of beer. He held Sam’s gaze and unzipped part of his suit, never letting the bottle leave his lips. He had to give up when Sam let out a low and frustrated “fuck you”. Laughter burst out of Steve and he said, “I would hope so, yes.”

“Give me some of that first, though.”

Steve handed Sam the bottle. After a critical inspection of the gnome he took a generous swing. He laid his head back on the couch, eyes closed and mouth slack. The wet bottle stained the cushions. Steve leaned down to tease at his throat, gentle teeth replacing a soft press of lips.

Grinding his hips down he mumbled against Sam’s neck, “I’m going to check out the shower,” and jumped up.

“You’re insufferable,” Sam called after him.

“So I’ve been told. You can punish me for it later,” Steve answered. On the way to the master suite he was dropping pieces of his suit.

“Bring the bottle!”

✩

In the shower, with Sam’s tongue circling his clit and his back pressed against a smooth stone wall, Steve decided that yes. Sam is definitely the best thing in the world.


	2. Day 1

The room smelled of roses and the sheets were soft as silk. They probably were. The mattress was sturdy, though, and Steve thought they might have to tone down their revenge to thank Natasha for being considerate.

Sam was gone. Steve wrapped one of the silk bathrobes around him (why you would make bathrobes that hardly covered your ass was beyond him) and headed out to the main living area. The curtains were open and bright morning light poured in through the windows. A warm breeze came in through the open doors and everything outside was blue.

Steve found Sam drifting in the clear water. He floated over colorful reefs and skidding fish. He looks like a mermaid, Steve thought.

This Sam seemed like a different Sam to the one who got out of bed early to run off the nightmares. This Sam was flying. Peaceful. Maybe they both really did need a vacation. The last two years had been hard.

Without opening his eyes Sam called to him, “Good morning, beefcake.”

“Good morning. I was starting to wonder whether you’d drowned down there,” Steve answered.

“That would be the best way to go.” Sam looked at Steve and grinned. “I would have finally drowned in your eyes.”

Steve groaned and walked back inside, turning his back to the sound of Sam snorting and splashing.

✩

After an inspection of the fridge, Sam triumphantly pulled out a large carton of organic orange juice. Then he pulled out one of the champagne bottles.

“I’m making us breakfast mimosas. And you’re not allowed to complain about it because you won’t feel it anyway and this is my first vacation in years.”

Steve shrugged. “When have I ever complained about you getting tipsy?”

“Good. Because I plan to have these every day. Now hand me a pepper and a potato please.”

Steve loved watching Sam cook. He had seen Sam in hand-to-hand combat with a knife clutched in a fist, and he was formidable like that, but like this he was right. His hand gently folded around the chef knife, he only used it to create. They had seen so much destruction, had destroyed so much themselves. It was good to see this side of Sam again. He wondered if he would find drawing materials somewhere on the yacht. He wanted to capture Sam like this, dripping water onto hard wood floors and wearing only an apron.

The sea still clung to Sam as Steve pushed him against the counter. Steve did not think he would ever enjoy salt water again after feeling it fill his longes, but on Sam it tasted amazing. Sam tasted amazing. Mouth, neck, chest. He sounded amazing when nails dug into the skin of his back. He could feel Sam growing hard and giggled when he looked down to see the apron tenting. The sound was choked off when Sam slipped under his bathrobe and dragged his nails over Steve’s ass. Steve moaned and pressed against Sam’s erection. Sam turned them around and hitched Steve onto the counter.

Steve was throbbing and breathing fast when Sam slipped a hand between his legs and entered him with two fingers. He moved desperately on Sam’s fingers and the thumb pressed against his clit, panting on Sam’s shoulder.

“Are you going to ask for it?” Sam whispered.

“Yes. Yes. Please fuck me. Please, Sam.”

Sam complied quickly and slid into Steve with ease. Steve clenched around him and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Yeah, a full-scale revenge would not be needed.

✩

The tortilla was a lost cause.

 ✩ 

They spent the day on the sundeck. When the sun had gone down in a fantasy of colors and the stars started to come out, Sam straightened up from the padded floor and offered Steve a hand.

“Let’s go inside.”

Sam pointedly did not look at the sky as he led Steve inside. On the main deck Sam closed the curtains, shutting out the night. Unlike the night before, the tension in his face did not dissipate. Steve wrapped a hand around one of Sam’s and pulled him to the bedroom. Lying next to him on the bed, he asked Sam, “What’s wrong with the stars?”

And Sam, who was so much braver than Steve could ever be, said, “I haven’t seen the stars like that since the night Riley…”

Steve tenderly kissed Sam’s eyes and wrapped around him. Dinner could wait.


	3. Day 2

“By the way,” Sam said over breakfast, “have you seen the name of this thing?”

Sam had taken a morning swim again, still waking up before Steve.

“No, why?” Steve asked.

“Because I think you might want to reconsider the extent of our revenge.”

“What do you mean?”

“Follow me,” Sam waved, already walking to the back of the yacht.

Steve followed him outside, to where the name of their vessel was written in curling letters. He had to lean over to see it but when he did –

“Motherfucker!”

“Yup.”

“Okay, it’s on! We’re taking them down!”

“I’m with you,” Sam agreed.

Nat had sent them for a stay on a yacht called “Snowbird”. She would pay.

✩

That afternoon, while Sam took a nap, Steve decided to unpack the bag Nat had given him. Maybe he would find something useful for their revenge. He doubted it would amount to much, but damn it, they would try.

The pack contained carefully wrapped drawing equipment, their e-readers, swimming trunks (Steve laughed, they had been sitting in the hot tub naked for a day and a half already), and their best summer clothes. At the bottom, Steve found something that made his heart clench. A simple black box, which he knew held a simple ring. White gold, nothing fancy, but good enough for Sam. Stuck to it was a note:

“I know you’ve been looking for the right time.  
N.”

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had been looking for the right time, but this had to be right. He had to do this right. Heart pounding in his chest, he started to look for a hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Snowbird is a [real yacht](http://www.superyachts.com/yacht-charter/snowbird-1265/specifications.htm/).


	4. Day 3

They were on the sundeck. Empty IPA bottles surrounded them. Steve looked out over the teal sea and put down his pencil. He was having trouble with the colors. His forte had always been lines, but out here the horizon dominated. He wanted to practice but the endless blue made his page look like a mess. Nothing like the display in front of him.

Sam got up and looked over his shoulder.

“You keep drawing it. Why haven’t you gone in yet?”

“Sorry?” Steve asked.

“The sea. Why haven’t you gotten in with me yet?”

“Oh. Uhm. I just don’t find it very appealing, I guess,” Steve stammered.

“I’ve seen you jump into seas all over the world with no problem,” Sam said.

“Yeah, well. That’s when I have somewhere to go. Doesn’t mean I have to like lying around in it.”

“I bet you’ve spent enough time in the sea for one lifetime, huh?” Sam said.

Steve could hear the smile in Sam’s voice and leant back against him, letting out a shaky breath.

“You win that bet,” Steve sighed.

✩

Steve looked over the edge of the sundeck.

“So,” he said, “how drunk are you?”

“I don’t trust where this is going,” Sam said.

“I’m going to jump off.”

“Oh my God.” Sam sat up and dragged his hands over his face. “You’re serious.”

“Very,” Steve confirmed.

“What does my blood alcohol content have to do with this?”

“I- Will you jump with me?”

“Oh, Hell no!” Sam said.

“Why not? I’ve seen you jump from great heights all around the world with no problem.”

“Ha. Ha. Very smart. But seriously, no. I drank too much. I’m not jumping. I do not have super-powers.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “Will you wait for me downstairs?”

“That I can do.”

Sam got up and stumbled out of his sundress. At Steve’s laugh he glared.

“What? I’m not ruining my favorite dress because you’re doing a supersoldier cannonball. And I told you I’m too drunk for this.”

“It’s not even your dress, Nat probably packed it by mistake,” Steve chuckled, moving over to help Sam with the buttons.

“Bullshit!” Sam said. “This was the most comfortable thing in that pack and Natasha does not make mistakes. She gave it to me, it’s mine now.”

“I guess we’ll have to thank her,” Steve said, kissing the patch of dark skin each new button exposed. “Because you look amazing in it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam slapped at him. “We can do this later, after you’ve done you’re jumping thing.”

“Okay, okay. Be careful on your way down.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Sam saluted, wobbling down the stairs.

✩

There was no ice in this water, but the idea of submerging himself in it still made something in Steve’s chest clench. He wiped his palms on his trunks and took deep breaths while waiting for Sam to show up on the main deck. This was so much worse than jumping for a mission.

Sam’s head popped up from the main deck.

“Ready whenever you are!” he called up.

Steve climbed on the railing, closed his eyes, and pretended he was on a mission. A mission that required him to be mostly naked. He jumped.

That was the easy part.

The hard part was not rushing out of the water.

He heard a splash. He opened his eyes and Sam was there. Naked, drunk Sam.  
“Shit, Sam. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Think of it like this, now you have mission. Make sure I don’t drown, will you?”

He swam up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his chest. Sam leaned against Steve and covered his hands with his own. Together they floated in the warm water. It was nothing like last time. With Sam, it was like flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, don't go swimming while drunk. Just don't.


	5. Day 4

Steve woke in a panic. Today. He’d have to do it today. Tomorrow Nat would pick them up. He had to do it.

He had no idea how to do it. He had a plan by now, sure, but how he was going to do it he had no idea. There was enough food and champagne left to make a decent meal. The sundeck was romantic during sunset, right? Sam had taken up napping in the afternoon; Steve had time to arrange everything. The only problem Steve saw was that he couldn’t remember how to talk. It was a miracle he’d gotten this far. He curled up under the blankets and groaned, for once thankful that Sam always got out of bed early. He was screwed. So screwed.

✩

When he finally made it to the kitchen, Sam already had mimosas ready.

“Prosecco this time,” Sam said. “Turns out, this is much better.”

The knot in Steve’s stomach was reaching Gordian proportions, and he gingerly sipped at the drink. It was better than with champagne, but he wasn’t sure how much he could swallow before he retched.

Sam pointed to the coffee table in the sitting area.

“We got a message, by the way. It was some Hunger Games shit, coming down on a tiny parachute.”

Steve picked up the metal canister and put it on the kitchen counter. It twisted open and Steve found a note inside.

“Extraction tomorrow at 1300.  
N.”

Handing the note to Sam, Steve investigated the canister to have something to do. He could hardly look at Sam, how was he supposed to propose?

“Uh…”

He would somehow mess it up. He did not know how, but he’d chase Sam away and lose him because he always lost the people he loved.

“Steve?”

The only sound Steve could produce was a gurgling noise. He was glad for the stool under him, certain that his leg would give if he tried to stand up.

“Steve, you with me?”

“Y- yeah.”

“Good, because I think I wasn’t meant to read this. Sorry.”

Sam slid the note back, and the reverse side was covered in Bucky’s blocky letters.

“Steve. I can’t believe you’re finally getting hitched. Why the Hell didn’t you tell me??? Also you better do it soon, otherwise you’ll prove those assholes who used to say you’d never find someone even if you turned a hundred right.”  
BB”

His asthma was back, Steve was convinced. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He could only stare at the note and then at Sam, who seemed to be holding back laughter. Steve felt seconds stretch into minutes, hours, decades.

Finally, Sam’s laughter burst loose.

“The answer is yes, by the way,” he said between gasps of breath. “I will marry you.”

Air rushed back into Steve. He curled down over the counter and hid his face in the circle of his arms.

“Oh my God, no. No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening,” he whispered.

“Does that mean you don’t want to marry me?” Sam asked.

Steve whipped up, eyes wide. Sam was still there, Sam was not gone. He was still smiling at Steve and oh, he was beautiful.

“No, no, no. Please marry me, please,” Steve stammered.

“Yes, I will marry you,” Sam said, and pressed a kiss to Steve’s mouth.

Steve slumped against Sam and buried his face against his neck.

“I can’t believe Bucky proposed to you for me.”

“Now you have no choice but you make him your best man,” Sam chuckled. “But hey, you at least got a ring for me? Otherwise I might have to say no after all, you know.”  
“No, you’re stuck with me now,” Steve said, slowly regaining his senses. “And yeah, I got you one. Nat put it in the pack. I hid it in the one place on this boat where you wouldn’t find it.”

“And where’s that?”

“The drawer we put your underwear in.”

✩

“I have a surprise for you,” Sam announced.

“Okay?” Steve said.

“But you have to promise not to laugh.”

“I can make no such promises.”

“That’s because you have a shit sense of humor. Now get your pencils and meet me on the bridge deck.”

Steve complied and installed himself on one of the reed chairs. He heard Sam’s naked footsteps pad behind him and when he turned around, Sam was wearing one of the short, silk bathrobes.

“Please don’t say it,” Steve begged as Sam moved towards the couch.

With a dramatic movement, Sam dropped off the bathrobe and draped himself on the couch.

“Say what?”

“Please don’t.”

“Draw me –“ Steve groaned “– like one of your French girls,” Sam grinned.

“I hate you,” Steve sighed.

“No, you don’t,” Sam said.

Steve ducked his head and smiled.

✩

Steve guessed that he could suffer through a movie reference if it meant he got to look at Sam like this. The late afternoon sun conspired with the reflection of the water to make Sam look otherworldly. He was on full display, comfortable with his own body in a way Steve did not think he’d ever be, and his grin never faltered. He was saying “it’s all yours,” and Steve resisted the urge to pinch himself. By the time he put his pencil down he was giddy and wet.

“Are you done?” Sam asked.

Steve nodded with a small smile.

“Oh thank God. This seemed like a fun idea and don’t get me wrong, I love looking at you drawing because your eyelashes do this thing, but that was awful.”

He got of the couch and threw the bathrobe back on. He climbed into Steve lap, putting the drawing on the table without looking at it.

“I know I look great, I know you draw great, now kiss me.”

Steve pulled Sam closer, sliding his hands under the bathrobe. Sam was already growing hard and rubbing against Steve’s stomach. It was hard to tell where the silk of the robe ended and Sam’s skin began, and Steve let himself be pushed down, covered by perfect softness. He arched up and when Sam straddled his hips he grabbed his ass, picking him up with ease.

“I liked where I was, asshole,” Sam said, clinging to Steve and digging his nails into his shoulders.

“I’ll have to make it up to you then,” Steve smiles against Sam’s mouth. “Because I really liked the way you looked on that couch.”

✩

With his mouth around Sam, looking up at Sam’s framed by the Milky Way, Steve’s heart surged because Sam was _his_ , and he got to be Sam’s for the rest of his life.


	6. Pick-up (Day 5)

“Did you come up with a revenge plan?” Sam asked. Steve’s head on his lap

“I think I’ve become too lazy for that,” Steve said. 

“Hmm, the press are gonna have field day.”

“They always do with me,” Steve confirmed. 

“I think for revenge I’m only going to wear that dress and bend down a lot. I don’t ever want to wear underwear again.”

“I’m not sure how effective that would be, but please don’t let that hold you back.”

✩

They were expecting a jet or helicopter, but the sky remained clear. By two o’clock Steve was seriously worried. It was not Nat’s style to be this late. 

When they saw something approaching, it was not moving through the sky but over the sea. A small white dot on the horizon steadily grew in size and soon they were able to distinguish another yacht. 

“Good afternoon, snowbirds!” Natasha’s voice rang over the speakers when they were fifty yards away. “I trust you had a good time.”

Her yacht pulled up beside them, and she saluted them from the sundeck. 

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” she smirked. 

She was wearing black bikini, a large sunhat covered her red hair. Large sunglasses shadowed her eyes.

“I see what you meant now,” Steve called, “you do look awful in a bikini.”

Nat’s smirk broke into a grin.

“What the fuck did you just say, punk?”

Bucky emerged onto the sundeck, short hair crusted with salt. His Speedo matched Nat’s bikini. With sunglasses perched on the tip his nose, he glared at Steve with a wicked smile.

“I said screw you for ruining my proposal! You proved the assholes from way back when right, you dick. Now please get me out of here,” Steve yelled.

For two seconds it was dead quiet, and Bucky stared at Steve with rising panic in his eyes. Next to him, Steve felt Sam shaking until he cracked up.

“He got you, bro!” Sam howled.

The tension bled out of Bucky and he yelled, “Congratulations you bastards!” before jumping into the water. 

Sam grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Hand-in-hand they stepped over the railing, and Steve thought of flying.


End file.
